Tédio
by Shii-sensei
Summary: Mentes ociosas são oficinas para o diabo. Mas a mente da reencarnação do próprio era bem mais criativa, assim pensava John Watson. - One-shot


_**Disclaimer: **Sherlock não me pertence, porém a fanfic sim. Respeite o meu trabalho, não plagie._

_One-shot não betada. Qualquer erro encontrado, por favor, me alertem._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tédio<strong>_

_Mentes ociosas são oficinas para o diabo. Mas a mente da reencarnação do próprio era bem mais criativa, assim pensava John Watson._

**.**_  
><em>

- Interessante.

John Watson abaixou o jornal e deu de cara com dois olhos aterrorizantemente claros que fitavam algo acima de sua cabeça. Sherlock Holmes tinha as mãos entrelaçadas à altura dos lábios, mas era possível distinguir que ele sorria. E era aquele sorriso que tanto irritava John e ao mesmo tempo metia-lhe um pouco de medo.

Watson franziu as sobrancelhas e apalpou o alto da cabeça para não achar nada além do próprio cabelo. Olhou para trás e encontrou apenas aquela poluição visual que era a cozinha. Confuso, voltou a ler o jornal.

Não deu mais de três minutos para o médico abaixá-lo novamente. Sherlock, assim como suspeitara, continuava encarando-o. Ou melhor, encarando o nada por cima de sua cabeça. Isso estava a incomodar profundamente o Watson. E ainda tinha aquele sorriso macabro que o fazia sentir-se um camundongo meio a um experimento.

Após uma rápida terapia respiratória, John desamassou o jornal, mas não conseguiu concentrar-se em sequer uma palavra a sua frente. Aquele maldito olhar o queimava detrás do jornal tamanha sensação de invasão de privacidade que ele causava.

- Ok. O que foi, Sherlock? – indagou enquanto dobrava o jornal com certa irritação.

- Seu cabelo.

- O que que tem? – John passou a mão pelo alto da cabeça, preocupado.

- Com que tinta você o pinta?

- Eu não pinto o meu cabelo. – respondeu ofendido.

- Pois ele tem um tom incomum de cinza.

- Ah, agora está me chamando de velho. – bradou Watson batendo de leve nas próprias pernas.

- Essa cor não é normal. – sussurrou Sherlock como se estivesse no meio de um estudo.

- Pare de implicar com o meu cabelo. – mandou John mais calmo pronto para apanhar novamente o jornal.

- Pare você de ser orgulhoso e me diga com qual cor você o pinta. – mandou o consultor com arrogância.

- Já disse que não pinto meu cabelo!

- Talvez seja para impressionar as mulheres. O cabelo grisalho passa uma imagem de homem mais maduro que acaba por atraí-las. – comentou consigo mesmo.

Watson fechou e abriu os olhos como se estivesse dopado, após ouvir tais atrocidades contra a sua aparência.

- E o _seu_ cabelo? Nesse tom tão... tão... Preto.

- Blasfêmia. Meu cabelo é perfeitamente normal.

- Não, não é. – teimou Watson fazendo Sherlock estreitar os olhos. – Ele é tão escuro que nenhuma luz reflete nele. Parece até... azul. Não é uma cor comum. O seu cabelo sim não é normal. Talvez seja tingido.

John sorriu e arqueou as sobrancelhas claramente dizendo que também sabia jogar. Sherlock, porém, permaneceu quase inatingível, exceto por uma súbita irritação que o fez descruzar as pernas e suspirar.

- O tom de cor do meu cabelo é o mesmo que de minha mãe. Se quiser, peça para Mycroft confirmar já que vocês parecem agora tão íntimos.

Watson reprimiu a vontade de revirar os olhos e ignorou o comentário ressentido do consultor investigativo.

Novamente, o silêncio invadiu a pequena sala. Sherlock Holmes se acomodou mais na cadeira assim como John o fez, na poltrona. O médico passava os olhos calmamente pelo jornal e sentia-se à vontade com o ambiente quieto. De repente, sem ele perceber, Sherlock estreitou os olhos e sorriu.

- Talvez você use peruca. É um item muito comum atual...

- Vou fazer compras. Quer alguma coisa?

John levantou num salto e falava e movia-se rapidamente, desta vez com extrema irritação.

- Na verdad...

- Por que eu perguntei? Não vou fazer favores para você.

Holmes ouviu os passos duros de Watson afastar-se e a porta ser fechada com fúria. Sorriu com vivacidade e se esparramou na cadeira, de repente se sacudindo todo de alegria.

Finalmente encontrara uma saída alternativa para quando estivesse entediado: irritar John Watson.

* * *

><p><em><strong>N.A.:**__ Após o longo momento de alegria ao ver o Martin Freeman no papel do Watson, eu comecei a questionar sobre a estranha cor de cabelo dele. Até hoje ainda me vejo encarando o cabelo dele (eu o vejo grisalho, mas já acostumei também a chamá-lo de, loiro). E como estamos neste momento tenso, roendo as unhas e esperando que 2012 passe voando para assistirmos à terceira temporada; resolvi escrever algo menos... sério._

_Até que eu gostei do resultado, espero que gostem também._


End file.
